Time Trip
by ylrack
Summary: When Hermione accidentally goes back in time she runs into a younger Sirius and his friends. At first she tries to get back to the present but then an unforseen obstacle comes up and she's not so sure she wants to go back anymore. (HermioneSirius)
1. Chapter 1

The three Hogwarts students trudged through the snow towards a little joke shop at the end of the street.  
"Thanks for coming with me" Ron whispered to Harry and Hermione as he opened the door to let them in. All three of them stopped fast in the doorway.  
"Woah" said Hermione as she looked around the cluttered shop, "It's amazing"  
"Ya, I guess so" said Ron unenthusiastically as his brothers, Fred and George, walked out from behind the counter.  
"So, Ron, how do like our shop?" Fred asked him with a smile, "Pretty nifty, eh? Wait a minute, why are you here?"  
"Mum says I need a job" Ron replied, again very unenthusiastically.  
"And you think your going to get one here?" asked George.  
"Erm. well, I" Ron hesitated. Harry and Hermione, however, decided that they would rather look around the shop than listen to the Weasley brothers argue.  
"Hey Harry, look at this," Hermione said, looking at a rather large, unlabeled, colorful object sitting on the shelf.  
"No! Don't touch that!" yelled Fred and George together as she reached for the object. It was too late, though, she had already picked it up. Instantly she disappeared into thin air.  
Ron and Harry stared at the place that Hermione had been standing in amazement. Ron turned to Fred and George, red faced, and yelled "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER??" and then instantly jumped on Fred's back and started punching him with all of the strength he could muster.  
"Ow, ow," screamed Fred, "maybe I'll tell you if you, ow, get off of me!!"  
George pulled a struggling Ron away from Fred and started to explain. "What Hermione just picked up was a modified time-turner. It transfers you to a certain time and place."  
"Exactly what time and place does it transfer you to?" asked Harry.  
"Well it depends on what it's set on when you pick it up." Fred further explained.  
"What was it set on then?" asked a still rather red-faced Ron.  
"How should we know?" Fred retorted indignantly.  
"So let me get this straight, you've just transported Hermione to some unknown place in time in an unknown part of the world? Why did you leave that sitting on the shelf?" Harry asked.  
"Well we didn't expect some idiot to come over and grab it off the shelf!" George yelled.  
At this Harry jumped on George's back and started beating him as Ron did the same to Fred, both of them yelling cries of "BRING HER BACK!" interrupted only by the nastiest words they could think of. It didn't last very long though because Fred and George, being older and stronger soon threw them off their backs bringing them back to their senses.  
"Um, sorry" said Harry, embarrassed, "So, um, what are we going to do?"  
"Well there's not a whole lot we can do" Fred answered, wiping the blood running from his nose.  
"Ya, you'll just have to hope that she can figure out how to use the time-turner," George added, also wiping away the blood trickling from his lip. "As for now, though, I think Mum needs to be informed of what you've done to me and Fred."  
  
Ok, well that's just the beginning. Sorry it's so short! The next chapter will be longer, I promise! And more interesting. Well, that is, if I get enough feedback. Otherwise, there won't be a second chapter, so please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Hermione awoke with a sharp pain in her knee. Unfortunately she had no time to think about that as she very quickly realized that she was no longer in the joke shop. In fact, she was quite sure that she wasn't even in Diagon Alley anymore. Her suspicions were confirmed when she looked up and saw a classroom full of kids that looked around her age, all standing up and staring at her with their mouths open like she had just fallen from the sky. But now that she thought about it, it was very likely that she had fallen from the sky considering that she had seemingly jumped through space from Diagon Alley to what seemed to be Hogwarts. "Do you need something?" Hermione turned around and looked at the person whose voice she had just heard. The professor looked very familiar but she couldn't quite put a name to the face. "Ummm, no, I don't think so," said Hermione. "Well then I suggest you go back to your class," said the professor. Then it hit Hermione, the person she was looking at was a young, very young, Professor McGonnall. "Ummm, ok then, sorry Professor," Hermione quietly got to her feet and backed out of the classroom door with all eyes still on her. When she reached the hallway she sprinted as fast as she could. She didn't understand what had just happened. She looked down into her hands and noticed that she was still holding the thing she had found at the joke shop. 'I bet this thing is responsible.' she thought sourly. She didn't have too much time to dwell on that thought because she suddenly tripped over something in the hallway.  
  
**I know I promised that the next chapter would be longer but then I had to go to skool and you know how that goes. Yes, I kno it's hardly worth it but please forgive me and I'll continue the next chapter with more funny stuff!! Also, I would very much be open to any ideas u might want to submit! Obviously I'm having trouble with that. Ok, this thing is starting to get longer than the chapter so Adios Amigos! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
She fell flat on her face and the weird object in her hand went flying and skidded to a halt about ten feet in front of her. She turned around and saw a cat staring her in the face. She stared angrily into the cat's eyes and the cat stared back evilly. She gave it a good, swift kick in the ribs. The cat went flying and skidded to a halt right by the weird thing she had found at the joke shop; unfortunately, Filch was also standing right by where the weird thing from the joke shop.  
"Who are you?" asked Filch with a nasty frown own his face as he bent down to pick up his cat. "Well , I used to be Hermione, but I'm not sure if I still am. Ummm, I'm a bit confused right now... I'm not quite sure exactly at the moment. ummm.. Can I get back to you on that?" answered Hermione (without really answering). "I think we might need to jog your memory a little bit," Filch as he started to walk towards her menacingly. 'Is he still aloud to beat people?' thought Hermione, worrying. She stumbled backwards and slowly backed away from the ominous figure coming towards her. All of the sudden she was surprised by a loud popping noise behind Filch and an extremely bright flash of blinding light. Hermione felt herself being jerked backwards into darkness. She felt hands slip over her mouth to where she couldn't scream if she tried. With her eyes wide she frantically looked around to try and get a glimpse of her captor, but in the dark it was hopeless. As her eyes adjusted to the light she saw a second person moving around in the darkness. The person reached out their hand and slowly pulled back a curtain that Hermione had earlier mistaken for a wall. Light was coming from beyond the curtain and she could see the hallway she had been in moments before. The person holding open the curtain whispered "Ok, it's all clear," Hermione focused her attention on him. He looked to be about seventeen and the back of his head was covered in a thick coat of black hair that stuck out at many odd angles. The boy turned around and Hermione gasped (well, as much as she could gasp with the hand over her mouth). Standing in front of her was someone who looked uncannily like her best friend, Harry. She felt the hands of the first person slip quietly off her face. As she turned around she immediately recognized her captor. His eyes were sparkling a little more, and his features were definitely younger than she was used to, but there was no mistaking that the person she was sitting next to was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather.  
  
*Yay!! Another chapter:) I know that I haven't exactly been the best about keeping up with this story, and I'm sorry, but I really have been busy. Thank you to all who reviewed, because that really does encourage me to write more. Please, please, please review if you haven't already. That would be really great. Thanks:) 


End file.
